


Movie Night

by KittyWinchester



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Supernatural
Genre: Corny use of movie quotes, Crossdressing, Dancing, F/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sam In Panties, Sam in a Corset, Smut, Teasing, originally on Tumblr, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWinchester/pseuds/KittyWinchester
Summary: It’s been a few days without any cases and after working non-stop in attempts to find one, (Y/N) decides that the boys need a night to relax and blow off some steam. What better way to do just that than sit back and watch a movie? It’s just not quite the kind of movie Sam and Dean were expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader. This is the first fic I've posted on here and there will be plenty more to come. This is my favorite one I've written so far and I hope you enjoy it. Although I don't post as often as I'd like to, I have a few more fics on my tumblr. Reckless Endeavor seems to be a favorite on there, so maybe I'll post that on here too. Anyway, you can find my other works at kittywinchester67.tumblr.com. Please feel free to leave any comments and thoughts!

Such an amazing feeling of peaceful bliss fell over the bunker. It was strange, but no one questioned it with Castiel keeping watch over them. This had been the longest break in cases they had seen in years, with three days and nights of searching behind them. It was tiresome and repetitive work, but it had to be done. (Y/N) decided that the evening of the fourth night was to be spent relaxing with a movie. Of course, Dean was all for it and showing that he was by running out to get a case of beer, but Sam argued for a while that they needed to keep searching. It almost got heated until (Y/N) put on her best pouty face. He groaned in frustration before reluctantly agreeing. She always knew that face made him melt in her hands.

* * *

 

About an hour later, the smell of Sam filled (Y/N)’s nostrils when he walked into the living room, his freshly washed hair dripping onto his bare shoulders. She bit her lip when he wasn’t looking, inhaling deeply to get her fill of the intoxicating aroma that is Sam Winchester. “ _I’ll bet his skin tastes even better than it smells.”_ She thought to herself, but was ripped from her thoughts the moment Dean came into the room with three beers in hand. “So, what are we watching tonight?” He smiled and handed her one, plopping himself onto the loveseat only to kick his feet up to rest on the coffee table, one ankle crossed over the other. Sam returned a moment later with a big bowl of popcorn in hand and opted to sit on the couch beside (Y/N). A devious smile crept across her plump lips at Dean’s question, having hidden the dvd case, she simply stated, “Rocky Horror Picture Show.” It was one of her absolute favorites, but she knew the boys were “virgins” and couldn’t wait to see their reactions. They both cocked a confused eyebrow at the look on her face, but Sam’s face changed into a look of excitement due to his love of cheesy horror movies. Dean shrugged it off, but it was easy to tell that he was still a little concerned about what was about to come.

The looks on their faces were priceless in the beginning. Dean’s mood turned to his own bit of excitement when Patricia Quinn’s lips appeared on screen for the opening credits. Sam seemed a little disappointed, but curious in more ways than one. (Y/N) couldn’t contain her giggles as she watched the two of them, quietly singing along with each song. Sam even played along during the wedding scene by singing “Oh Brad” in a nasally voice. Dean rolled his eyes when she started swaying with his brother during “Over at the Frankenstein Place”. One of the best parts came when (Y/N) made the boys do the Time Warp. They fought to no end, but she won them over and they were both good sports about it, glad to fall onto the couch at the end of the song. Best part of all was the matching looks they had when Dr. Frank-N-Furter finally made his appearance. (Y/N) did all she could to contain her laughter while she danced around the living room, copying Tim Curry’s moves with every lyric to give the boys a good show. When everyone gathered around the throne, she laid herself across Dean’s lap and sang, “I’ve been making a man with blond hair…” she gently tugs on his short locks, “…and a tan. He’s good for relieving my tension.” On the word “tension” she looked Sam in the eye and winked at him before climbing off Dean’s lap to finish her little show, then plopped on the couch again.

After some praise from both of them, along with a few corny comments from Dean, things settled down again. There were a few laughs here and there as the boys got a bit more into it. To no one’s surprise, Dean got riled up over Eddie’s motorcycle during “Hot Patootie”. Sam took this chance to lay down while his brother talked about how he would’ve taken Dr. Frank-N-Furter out before he could even swing the pickaxe. Sam’s head rested comfortably on (Y/N)’s lap, his hair was dry now so it felt incredibly soft against her bare thighs. She almost lost herself a few times while she played with his long brown locks, gently scratching her nails over his scalp to distract herself from the gentle caress of his fingers running along her calf. Sam wasn’t so lucky. He couldn’t hold back the delicious shivers that her fingers caused, almost grunting each time she gently tugged on his hair. _“Please don’t stop. Oh god baby, I love it when you do this to me, and you probably don’t even know what it is that you do to me.”_ He brought his hand up and slid it behind her knee, rubbing the soft skin in slow circles with his thumb, making her stiffen up a little each time he pressed into it.

By the end of the movie, (Y/N) was digging her free hand into the arm of the couch and Sam was practically clawing at the side of his jeans to keep from gripping where he really needed pressure the most. He laid there quietly, listening to her soft voice sing along to the song during the credits. He couldn’t keep the smile from tugging at the corners of his lips when her breath hitched a little from the pressure of his thumb. Dean stretched his arms up over his head with a slight groan before he finished off his fourth beer. “Well that was better than expected, but if you tell anyone I did that stupid dance, I’ll make you do my laundry for a month.” Dean looked at (Y/N) with a serious glare, but she just giggled in return. “Don’t act like you didn’t love it.” Sam laughed along with her as he sat up, trailing his fingertips across her knee in the process. Dean simply shook his head with a little smile and said good night before leaving the two giggling away.

Once their laughter had calmed, Sam shifted a little awkwardly in his seat, trying to subtly adjust himself in the process. (Y/N)’s heart was still pounding a little from his teasing. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, hoping to pass unspoken words with just a look. Sam’s eyes had just the smallest hint of fiery lust in them, but he managed to keep them soft and caring. (Y/N)’s cheeks were a rosy pink and she hoped he thought it was from the beer, biting her lip as she almost loses herself in those glorious eyes intently focused on her. “I”m uh… I’m gonna head off to bed. We’ve gotta get back to research in the morning, so I wanna get a fresh start.” she stumbled a little over her words once she snapped out of the trance his eyes were pulling her into. He frowned a little, but quickly pulled it back into a smile before kissing her forehead. “I think I’ll do the same. Sweet dreams, (Y/N).”

After watching her leave, Sam sped off to the library and plopped himself in a chair. His fingers quickly started almost expertly gliding over the keys of his laptop, his lips pulled in a devious grin as he worked to put his plan into action.

* * *

 

One Week Later

The three hunters had gotten a call from Garth a few days earlier, he needed some help taking out a nest of vamps that were the cause of some people gone missing out in Idaho. It’s not like Garth couldn’t take them down on his own, being a werewolf and all, but his hunter’s instincts kicked in and he thought it would be a pretty dumb idea to take on a whole nest by himself. The case had gone smoothly and only took about three days to finish up between investigation, planning, and the actual hunt itself.

Now Dean and (Y/N) were back at the bunker, both curious about Sam’s mysterious errand, but too tired to really think about it too much. Dean immediately opted to take a much needed shower while (Y/N) went to the kitchen to whip up some food. The pork chops, stuffing, and gravy were almost done when Dean came out with keys in hand, hair still damp, and fully dressed. “Where the hell are you going? Dinner’s almost ready.” She raised an eyebrow and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. She had one hand on her hip and a spoon in the other, pointing it right at him. He reached out and wiped a little dab of gravy from her cheek, letting a sound that was nearly a purr when he licked the savory warmth off his thumb. “Sorry sweetheart, just wrap mine up for later. I’m going out for a while to relieve some stress. Don’t wait up for me.” He kissed her temple before making his way out the door. “I love him like a brother and I really don’t need to know when he’s going to get laid…” she mumbled.

After a nice meal on her own, she wrapped up two large plates for the boys and put the rest into containers. Hoping that Sam would at least come home to eat while the food was still hot, but after a few hours and no sign of him, she gave up and decided to get ready for bed. Within minutes of laying down, (Y/N) fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

A soft creaking sound woke (Y/N) a few hours later. She could just barely make out the bedside clock that read 2 AM. She closed her eyes again and the bed dipped by her feet. Keeping still as though she was asleep, she realized that the sheet had slipped down to her waist when she felt a hot breath fan over her bare stomach. The feeling of plush lips pressing just above the waistband of her panties and soft locks gently brushing her thighs made her bite her lip, jumping up in surprise and climbing up until she was curled against the headboard. She almost knocked the lamp over in her search for the knob to turn it on, but soft light filled the room to reveal Sam on his hands and knees before her.

“Sam, what are you…” (Y/N) was at a complete loss for words when she finally noticed what he was wearing. A simple pair of black panties clung tight around his hips, barely containing his large and gently throbbing bulge. His torso was wrapped nicely in a silvery corset, glittering in the soft light with each breath. A darker glittery arm warmer wrapped around each wrist and covered most of his forearms. The whole outfit was finished off with a pair of fishnet tights and heels that matched a pair worn by a certain transvestite. Sam had such a sultry smile and almost a glaze of lust in his eyes when she finally spoke. “You look like you just stepped out of Rocky Horror. I swear, if you just came back from a stage show and didn’t take me, I’m gonna kick your ass.” She gave him a playfully stern look, but it just made him laugh softly.

Sam crawled up the mattress and gently nuzzled into (Y/N)’s neck, pressing soft but hot kisses all over her skin. “I’ve been thinking about you for so long, (Y/N). You know, the way you pulled my hair during that movie drove me crazy, I wanted to pounce on you right there. But Frank-N-Furter definitely gave me the idea to show you what you do to me.” He carefully grabbed her hand and placed it against his bulge, arching his hips at her touch with a low purr. “Exactly what you do to me.”

She gasped at the size of it, feeling him pulsing in her hand sent shivers through her. “I can’t believe it. I’ve dreamt about you countless nights, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t dreamt of you like this.” He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer as he whispered, “Don’t dream it, be it.” Her grip tightened around his covered cock while his tongue ran along the dip of her shoulder, sliding his hand between her thighs to press into her wet panties. (Y/N)’s hips arched with a soft whimper and his finger slipped under the fabric, running through her wet folds and circling her sensitive clit. She bit down on her lip to hold in the moans, blushing hard despite her hips grinding against his fingers in a desperate attempt at more friction. Sam’s eyes are so intense as he watches her writhe beneath him. “Don’t hold those beautiful moans back, (Y/N). Give yourself over to absolute pleasure.” She almost rolled her eyes at the quote but closed them instead, letting out a pleading cry for him when his teasing finger plunged deep into her pussy. She rocked her hips and squirmed under his gaze, no longer able to hold her cries back. His fingertip runs in slow circles around her g-spot to build her up, keeping his torturous pace while she begs for more. When he feels her about to climax, he stops and just presses into the spot, holding her hips in place until her body calms down.

(Y/N) is panting when Sam pulls his hand away, taking her panties along with him. She reaches behind her and pulls her bra off, accidentally moaning as she watches Sam bring her panties up to his nose and inhale deeply just like she took in his scent every time he got out of the shower. The moment his eyes opened, she gasped at the sight, his eyes were dark with lust, darker than she’d ever seen; she took advantage of the moment and pulled the string on his corset. He tugged it open and pulled it over his head before kicking off his heels. Each fell to the floor with a soft thud and before she could try to go for his panties, he gripped her ankles and yanked her towards him, making her fall back into the pillows just like Janet did in the movie. A surprised squeal turned into a long moan from (Y/N) and a deep growl from Sam with his face buried between her thighs. His warm tongue greedily lapped at her juices, he loved the way she rolled her hips into his mouth with every moan and cry. The sound was like heaven to his ears. She was quickly at the edge again and he pulled away, holding her thighs open to watch her glistening cunt flex and grip like it’s trying to pull him in.

Sam quietly stood at the foot of the bed and stripped off his panties and fishnets while she watched him through half lidded eyes, leaving him in just the pair of glittery arm warmers. (Y/N) bit her lip with a needy whimper as she watched him stroke his cock, looking on in wonder each time his balls clenched slightly with every tug. “Do you trust me baby?” He groaned out his words and she simply nodded in response, not trusting her voice. “Then I want you to get on your knees with your head in the pillows.” Without any hesitation, she rolled onto her belly, pulling her knees towards her until her ass was in the air. A little smirk pulled at her lips, wiggling her ass to see what kind of reaction she would get. Sam growled at the sight, gripping a soft cheek in his large palm while he rubs his tip at the entrance. “I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I need you.” He pressed into her until the head was engulfed by her warm folds, kneading her ass in his rough palms, slowly pushing inch after inch until he’s pressed deep against the entrance of her womb. (Y/N) groaned in sweet bliss, never having felt so full before. Grinding against him, she swallows hard and purrs to him. “Rose tint my world, Sam. Make my heart pump and my blood sing!” She couldn’t believe that something so corny actually came out, but it seemed to set Sam off.

“Give me your wrists.” He held out his hands and she put her arms up behind her, shivering nervously when his strong grip locks around her wrists. Sam slowly pulled his hips back until just the head was inside her, only to slam back in without warning. (Y/N) squealed on the first thrust and bit her lip hard again, embarrassed by the almost shrill sound. She tried to hide the next one, but Sam wouldn’t have that, swirling his hips into her. “No holding back. I told you, give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Let me hear all of those pretty sounds you make.” He pulled back and slammed in again, but this time he set a pace, his thrusts hard and quick. She’s pressing hard into the pillows over and over again until he pulls back on her wrists, bringing his hands up to her elbows and holding her up over the bed. “S..S…Sam!!” she cries out from the new position, feeling every inch of his enormous cock as he pounds her tight, silky cunt harder and faster. He can feel her tensing and trying to hold back, so he leans down and licks a quick stripe between her shoulders, groaning for her. “Let go, (Y/N). Let yourself go and fall into euphoria with me.”

His words soothe her and she releases her tensed muscles, like her body is blooming for him, and her cries ring out through the whole bunker the moment she does. Sam’s amazing cock hits and grinds every spot perfectly, feeling her entire body rocking against him, his hips endlessly pounding into her sweet cunt. (Y/N)’s vision starts to blur as her climax climbs towards the peak, fearing she may white out once she reaches over that edge. “SAM! I NEED YOU, SAM!!” She screams for him and his groans have turned to uncontrollable moans, feeling the first shot of his climax quickly slipping from him. “Let go, baby! Cum with me!!” He nearly cried out when her juices ran down his balls, holding her tight against him as she writhes and squirms in his arms. Rather than whiting out like she thought, colors exploded before her eyes, unknowingly screaming out his name until she starts to come down.

The two of them stayed like that for a few moments longer until (Y/N)’s muscles gave out and she fell to the mattress, welcoming the feeling of the soft pillows. Sam carefully let himself fall beside her and gently trailed his fingertips along her back, taking time to catch his breath. She pulled herself over just enough to snuggle into his chest, sleep heavily weighing on her after such an intense orgasm. “You know, I’ve never opened myself up completely to someone like that before…” She yawned before continuing. “…and there’s no one else I’d rather do it with, because I love you, Sam Winchester.” He smiled and kissed her softly, nuzzling his nose against hers. “And I love you, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” She let her eyes slip shut with a goofy smile and whispered to him just before she fell asleep. “In just seven days, I’ve made you a kinky man.”

* * *

 

Two Days Later

Sam and (Y/N) were sitting on the couch again, this time doing research together. (Y/N) was snuggled up in Sam’s lap with a book while his arms rested on her shoulders, scrolling through articles in search of a case. “SAM?!?” Dean’s voice rang out through the halls as he came storming into the room, staring with a strange look on his face, not anger but confusion. Sam shook his head and glanced over at his brother. “Dean, you’re not getting out of doing laundry, but let’s hear what you came up with for an excuse this time.” (Y/N) pulled her eyes away from the book in her lap to look over at Dean and immediately put a hand over her mouth, failing miserably at hiding her fit of giggles.

Dean lifted his hands, the pair of glittering heels dangling from two fingers on his left hand, while the corset and panties are firmly gripped in his right. “Care to explain where the hell these came from? These are all too big to be (Y/N)’s. Are you cheating on her with some huge woman? I swear, if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Sam looked on in shock and horror while (Y/N) lost any remaining control of her laughter, filling the room with the cheerful sound. Dean was more confused than ever and Sam’s cheeks burned bright red. When (Y/N) finally calmed down enough to speak, she smiled at Dean and said, “Let’s just say that Sam makes a damn good Dr. Frank-N-Furter.” In that moment of realization, Dean looked like he was about to question it, but just shook his head. “I don’t wanna know. But if you guys dress up again, I get to be Eddy.” With that, he left Sam and (Y/N) giggling their heads off just like movie night.


End file.
